Xander Stars A New
by MacKenzie E. Storm
Summary: Xander hears things he shouldn't have


Disclaimers:

Joss and Mutant Enemy own all Xander and the gang from Buffy, so I know that it would be even remotely possible for me to own any of these characters. A few things were taken directly from the show, but only to make the transition from the show to the alternate universe more realistic. Anything you recognize from the show was more than likely written by Joss and his writers and not me. However most other thing written here are from me and a few of my friends one such is Danny Harbison a.k.a Cobalt Blue.

Xander watched as Buffy and Willow walked right past him with out even saying hi to him. They were so into there conversation that they never even noticed him standing there. So Xander being Xander decided to come up be hind and pinch them and say Hello. As he came up behind them he heard what they were talking about with such vigilance "Hey big word been spending too much time with Giles." Xander said to him self.

"You know I wish Xander would just stay away and not try and help with the slaying or any thing else." Buffy sighed and tried on the pair of Prodia pumps she had picked out "Its not like he can fight, I have to spend more time looking out for him than actually slaying the baddies." Said Buffy putting the shoes back on the shelf

"I know he isn't good at the research thing either." Willow put back the bunny-slippers she was looking at "He can't even read Latin so he isn't even any good with the easy stuff." Willow picked up a pair of elf type boots to try on. "Maybe it would be best is Xander just stopped hanging out with us altogether that way he wouldn't be in the way. I mean I have stopped counting the number of times he has messed up a spell while trying to help me he just has to walk into the room and things go wrong. Also the fact that we are in college not and he barley finished high school I mean we have lives and he well he's just the donut boy and he can even mess that up."

Xander just looked at the Buffy and Willow, as they walked away from him "they don't want me around I just messing things up for them. Well in that case it looks like I will be taking Jake up on that promotion he was trying to give me yesterday if it is still open that is." Xander left the mall where he had just bought a new 2005 dodge duel cab and headed home he would call Giles later with a reason why he wouldn't be patrolling tonight.

Two hours later Xander called Giles and told him that he was not feeling well and that he was gong to bed early and would see him in the morning. After getting off the phone with Giles, Xander started his packing even if Jack

No longer had the offer open Xander was still leaving town maybe he could go to New York they were always building something up there and needed people for jobs. The first thing he packed in the new truck were his tools can't be a carpenter with out them then his slaying gear followed by his clothing, comics and other personal stuff and last but least was a cooler for snacks for the cross country drive. He would say bye to Dawn and Spike and Giles on his way out of town in the morning. With that all planned out Xander went to bed.

The next morning at 4:15 am, he was up and on his way to work in hopes that he could speak with Jack before the rest of the crew got there. Jack was just getting in for the day when Xander arrived at the site. "Jack" Xander called out and waved "can I talk to you for a minute it's about yesterday."

"Sure Xander" Jack said, "You change your mind about that promotion?"

"Yes" Xander said, "I'll take the job."

"What brought this on?" Jack ask

"Just went home and thought about it like you said after a little while I decided that you were right. The only way to move up in this business is to leave Sunnydale and the promotion that you offered me is the way to go." as Xander said these things he realized that they were true on some level. He had been thinking about leaving for a long time now, and he did want to own his own company one day and the only way to do that was to move thought the ranks and get the skills needed to do what he wanted.

"Well then this would be the job for you it's in New Orleans and will take at least three years to complete that is the up side." Jack smirked "The down side is that the people paying for the project will be looking over your shoulder they are local over there and like to keep a personal eye on things."

5


End file.
